Switch
by RandomInCommon
Summary: There was Kanda. The Kanda. And he was smiling. Lavi on the other hand was scowling at all the science department people.Rated T for Language.Chapter 5 is up ! DISCONTINUED
1. Komui

**Switch(Chapter 1) **

It was another normal day at the Order and everything was peaceful._Was_.Past tense.

Reever had called Kanda and Lavi to Komui's office. The exorcists simply expected another mission so they went without a second thought.

"Che, another mission with that stupid rabbit…"Kanda muttered to himself, already getting irritated.

"Aw, Yuu just say that 'cause you're shy…"Lavi commented, wearing his usual lopsided grin, narrowly missing Kanda's _mugen._

Never did they expect to be pinned down by the people in the science department, with Komui standing in front of them with an 'evil' smile. Lavi was momentarily confused before struggling under the grasp of the science department.

"Let go you bastards…"Lavi said through his teeth as he pushed yet another person away.

"…THE HELL???!!!"Kanda activated Mugen and immediately the scientists backed off. Somehow, a dart managed to find their way to both Kanda and Lavi's necks and they both blacked out.

"I daresay that worked…"Komui said, evil grin spreading out wide.

"YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN US KILLED!" the department screamed at him while Komui put on an innocent look. Things were sure getting interesting…

The next morning, Allen was walking through the hallways to the cafeteria when he heard a commotion in the science department. He popped his head past the wall and his mouth dropped open as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes.

There was Kanda. The Kanda. And he was _smiling_. Lavi on the other hand was scowling at all the science department people.

"Success…?"Komui squeaked, obviously scared at the glare _Lavi _was giving him. Everyone can sense the killer aura erupting from Lavi. _Kanda _had his hands behind his head and a grin was on his face.

'K-kanda…? L-lavi…?'Allen thought with a gasp. He was so surprised he accidentally fell head-forward into the science department.

"Itte…"Allen rubbed his head, looking up, he found that all eyes were on him. Embarressed, Allen stood up and was just about to leave when…

"Yo, Allen"

The greeting had come from an unexpected source…Kanda. (DUN, dun, dun…)

"Che…"_Lavi_ scoffed and muttered something about a 'baka-usagi' and 'moyashi'.

"Uh…Allen, since you're here, why don't you bring them to the cafeteria?" Komui prompted, getting a "Whatever" from Lavi and a whistle from Kanda.

"Eh?" Allen complained as Lavi and Kanda followed him out of the science department.

"DON'T WORRY, I'LL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT LATER!" Komui promised, earning a death glare from Lavi.

The cafeteria fell into silence when the entered. They made a really weird scene. What with Kanda smiling and Lavi scowling at everybody.

"Do you have a problem?!" Lavi practically shouted, obviously agitated.

"Come on, La-chan…" Kanda smiled at Lavi, whose glare became venomous.

"A-ah…Okay, sorry La-chan…" Kanda pouted (which is very cute ha-ha).

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lavi glared at him.

Allen sighed and led them towards the table with Miranda and Lenalee already sitting there.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee called and waved. Allen who was relieved that he did not have to endure the weird character change between Lavi and Kanda, practically ran to meet Lenalee.

'_What's with them?'_ Lenalee whispered to Allen.

Allen shrugged and mouthed the word 'Komui'. As though that was enough of an explanation, Lenalee answered a soft "oh…" They both turned to see what food the weird duo had gotten, and they nearly fell backwards with laughter.

Lavi had gotten _soba._

Lavi rolled his eyes. Kanda groaned.

"Come on, La-chan, couldn't you just eat something **different**?"

Lavi Che'd in response. Miranda looked frightened. She was not used to the redhead being negative to everything and Kanda smiling is just something you do not see everyday.

"…so, you can see that both of them have officially switched characters!" Komui ended as though he was the greatest genius in the world.

"Nii-san, when will the effects wear off?" Lenalee asked. Truth to be told, she was a little worried about the two. Allen looked just as worried as she did and he tried to put on a reassuring smile.

"Not sure exactly when… approximately three more days…" Komui answered.

"That's why… I'm putting you two in charge of the both of them for the time being!"

Allen's mouth fell wide open. Lenalee was shocked at first but then she giggled at Allen's response.

"I…don't think I can handle that…" Allen commented when they were walking back from Komui's office, "I can't handle a grouchy Lavi… and… that Kanda kept smiling, it was creepy…"

Lenalee giggled. "Oh, Allen…"

The remaining words died in her throat as Lavi walked past them, obviously irritated at something and headed directly for Komui's office.


	2. New Mission

**Author: Sorry for the late update, minna-san! ^^Thanks for the reviews~~~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DGM. IT ALL GOES TO KATSURA HOSHINO!!!**

**On to the story…**

**Switch Chapter 2**

Lenalee and Allen looked at each other, wondering what Lavi was going to do. After all, he DID look pissed at something.

"GO TO HELL!!!"

The sound of Lavi's voice caused both of them to jump in surprise. Normally it would not be a problem as both of them were used to hearing _Kanda_ shout like that, but this was different. They heard something crash and they both ran over to the science department. Lavi had managed to overturn a table and he had his hammer raised, cornering the poor Komui.

"Lavi! Stop it!" Lenalee ran in front of her brother, trying- in some way- to protect her brother.

"Che," Lavi answered and lowered his hammer, glaring at the cowering Komui. He scoffed at the rest of them and stormed off.

"Nii-san…What did you do now?" Lenalee asked Komui in that patient, calm voice that she always uses with him.

"He's…p-probably angry about the new mission I'm sending him on…"

"YOU SENT HIM ON A MISSION?!" Allen gasped.

"With you and Kanda, yes…" Komui answered. Allen looked at Komui as though he was crazy.

"But…their personalities switched!" Allen protested.

"This would be a perfect chance to see if the personality change affects the Innocence!" Komui announce.

"Aren't I a perfect genius?"

Komui could never figure out why his sister refused to speak to him for the following week.

* * *

Allen could not bear the tension anymore. Here he was sitting with _Kanda _on the train, not Lavi. Sitting with your best friend was one thing, sitting with your enemy who acts like your best friend is something else.

Allen cannot believe that this was really happening. He actually was having a civilized conversation with _Kanda_ without the usual criticism in every sentence. Lavi was sitting a few rows away from them while Kana kept talking non-stop for the past one hour. 'This is WEIRD…' Allen thought.

"What's with you?" Kanda asked with this grin.

"Huh? O-oh n-nothing…"Allen laughed nervously. The truth was, Kanda's grin was really scary to poor Allen who was used to a scowling Kanda.

"Moyashi-chan!" Kanda's voice brought him out his thinking.

"H-hai?"

"Let's hide La-chan's head band!" Kanda whispered so that Lavi could not hear anything.

"K-kanda?" Allen stuttered, "He'll kill us!"

"He's asleep. Don't worry."

Allen shook his head and Kanda pouted (XD). 'How boring' Kanda thought. He waited for Allen to fall asleep before taking out a marker and started to draw on Allen's face. He was caught in the act of trying to steal Lavi's head band and the hammer user had threatened to knock Kanda off the fast-moving train.

Allen managed to rub off most of the ink on his face when they arrived at their destination. He nearly yelled at Lavi for drawing on his face when he remembered the personality switch.

'Sometimes I really feel like killing Komui…'Allen grimaced as the finder went to check in at an inn. 'Let's hope no Noah turns up…That would be really bad…'

"Oi Moyashi," Lavi called.

"It's Allen!" Allen yelled back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Allen…TT_TT has to undergo the TORTURE…:)

Please Review!!! :D


	3. Call it A Girl's Instinct

**I'm so soooorry...TT_TT **

**I know I took really long to update =( Please spare me...**

**Disclaimer: DGM is owned by Katsura Hoshino**

**Switch Chapter 3**

Allen caught himself as he nearly tripped. For the fourth time.

"He's really like Kanda..."Allen thought absent-mindedly as he tried to keep up to the speed Lavi was walking at.

"La-chan,s-slow down!" It seemed that Kanda had trouble keeping up too. The redhead just "che'd" and continued walking **at the same speed.**

Allen and Kanda exchanged looks before trying to catch up with Lavi. Again.

Allen had gotten slightly used to the weird personality change between the two exorcists. Except he really did not like the "all-time-smiling" Kanda. To him, it was just plain weird. Once again, Allen found himself wanting to kill Komui.

His left eye started to sting.

"Lavi, Kanda! There's an Akuma in the area!"

Lavi immediately stopped his steps and scanned the area. Kanda stopped grinning as well.

Many Level One Akuma started to appear from behind a building. The trio activated their Innocence.

* * *

Panting, Allen wiped a drop of sweat that had rolled down his cheek. During the fight with the Akuma, Allen noticed that Lavi kept on smiling when he missed an Akuma and that Kanda had a grin on his face when he wiped out many Akumas at the same time. On a normal day, Allen would have wished that Kanda had smiled more, now that he had his wish, he was not sure he appreciated it.

Turning around, Allen saw Lavi yelling at Kanda to stop calling him "La-chan". He stared at them until Lavi noticed his blunt stare.

"Che, Moyashi," Lavi turned around and walked back to their inn. They had discovered the Innocence, much to Allen's surprise. It normally took longer than that to get the Innocence. While Kanda was happily commenting on how lucky they were, Lavi was just as sceptical as Allen was about the mission.

'Ah well, it can't be helped...'Allen ran to catch up with his friends.

* * *

"There was no change at all?" Komui asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Allen shook his head.

"Not at all," Allen said, shaking his head.

When Allen exited Komui's office, he found Kanda pinned to the wall by Lavi's giant hammer.

"I said, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lavi yelled at Kanda.

Normally, Allen would have yelled at Kanda to stop, but this was_ Lavi _here that was trying to kill _Kanda_. It would have been funny if he wasn't in that sort of situation.

"Oi, Bakan-"Allen stopped to correct himself,"Lavi! Stop that!"

"It's none of your business Moyashi!"Lavi scowled at him. At that moment, Lenalee appeared around the corner and went over to deliver a smack on Lavi's head with her clipboard.

"_Damn you..._"Lavi muttered, rubbing his head with one hand. He "Che'd" before shrinking his hammer and deactivating his Innocence.

"Thanks, Lena-chan, I thought I was to die for sure!"Kanda smiled (O.o'') at Lenalee.

Lenalee smiled back. As she passed by Allen, he asked ,"How did you manage to get used to it so fast?"

Lenalee shrugged, smiled and winked at Allen.

"Call it a girl's instinct"

**End!!! Please review!!! ARIGATO GOZIMASHITA!!!! XD**

**P.s. I know it's a little short but forgive meeeeeeeee TT_TT**


	4. ANOTHER Mission!

***died from exhaustion***

**Hi, this is my ghost writing this fanfic~**

**Toga: If you died, you wouldn't be here in the first place.**

**Me: oh…you got a point**

**Sia*sighs***

**Me: Anyway, ON WITH THE FANFICTION!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Man. Credits go to KATSURA HOSHINO!!! XD**

**Chapter 4**

Lenalee left Allen gaping there as she walked into her brother's office. Allen warily turned around and saw Lavi glaring at him.

"_.HELL,_" Lavi scowled before he "Che'd" and stomped off.

Kanda rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly muttering something about "Lavi being in a bad mood". Allen just stared.

"_I…think I'm going to faint…_" Allen thought to himself.

"C'mon moyashi-chan~" Kanda snapped his fingers in front of Allen's face,"Let's go get lunch!" Allen was thus, helplessly pulled along to the cafeteria.

* * *

"What?!" Allen nearly shouted.

"It's true! I have no idea why nii-san insists on sending you three!" Lenalee complained.

"Tch,"Lavi scoffed, "Your brother has a few screws loose…"

Allen glared at Lavi, "Bakan-…Lavi!"

"What? You got a problem, stupid moyashi?"

Lenalee sighed and turned around just to see Kanda sniggering.

"_They can't go a single hour without fighting…_" Kanda thought.

* * *

The threesome (XD) made their way to Komui's office, Allen and Lavi still arguing away. Kanda was trying not to laugh and followed the both of them.

"…You shouldn't be so insensitive!" Allen retorted.

"Why should you care anyway?!"Lavi scowled

"But it's true, La-chan…You ARE insensitive!" Kanda cut in, quickly evading a punch that was aimed at him.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR STUPID BUSINESS BAKA-USAGI!" Lavi shouted.

The result of them bickering so much, it took them longer than it really should to reach Komui's office.

* * *

After the (really short) briefing (Where Allen had tried to kill Komui), Kanda had to drag a reluctant Allen to the train station. For once, Lavi had to agree with Allen that on some accounts, Komui deserves to be killed. But he would never admit it. As it was night when they arrived, they all agreed (not Lavi) that they should rest for the night before looking for the Innocence the next day. However there were only two rooms available in the Inn.

"Okay! Me and La-chan would share a room~" Kanda chose that moment to annoy Lavi.

"There is **no **way in **hell **that I would share a room with some stupid rabbit," Lavi growled, a dark aura forming around him.

"What about you and moya-"

"IT'S ALLEN!!!!" Allen yelled at both of them and they started bickering (as usual XD)

The Finder was wondering why Kanda was so happy and why Lavi was so irritated with everything in the whole world. Watching the three of them bickering, he decided not to interrupt their bickering (lucky he didn't or he would have been killed by a certain someone…).

* * *

"Tyki~" Road called.

Tyki did not look up from his book, "Yes?"

"They sent Allen-chan on a mission…" Road whined.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"MILLENIE WANTS TO SEND YOU, NOT ME!!!" Road complained.

Tyki sighed and finally looked up from his book.

"Tyki! You must promise to leave him to me!" Road demanded.

"Hai…hai…" Tyki got up and reluctantly put on his coat.

**So…what do you think? Please read and review!**

**Toga: *sigh***

**Me: what?!**

**Toga: You should really update more often…write longer too...**

**Me: TT_TT**


	5. Sometimes My Life Sucks

**Me: TT_TT *bowing repeatedly*I'm so sorry for the late update…**

**Toga: I think you said that for almost all your chapters…T_T**

**Me*sobbing*I…Know…(Man, Toga likes to rub salt in other people's wounds)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Man **

**Chapter 5**

In the end, the threesome (XD) decided that it was the best to just let Lavi share the room with the finder as Lavi would rather go to hell and back before sharing the room with Moyashi or the Baka-Usagi.

Allen sighed and suddenly remembered something that Komui had said.

"_It would last approximately three days"_

Allen resisted the urge to hit the nearest thing next to him in frustration. It had already been almost a week since that (fateful) day! For the hundredth time in the week, Allen really, really, REALLY, felt like killing Komui.

* * *

The next morning, they set off along with the finder to find (tongue twister XD) the Innocence that had caused strange weather patterns in the area. The river had dried up completely and there were strange strong (tongue twister. Again XD) gusts of wind that nearly destroyed many of houses.

"This is so weird…"Kanda commented, pouting.

"True…"Allen agreed. It **was **strange. The entire town's inhabitants had refused to talk to them.

"They're just as unsociable as La-chan…"Kanda sighed dramatically.

"…"Lavi glared at his so-called best friend the I-will-kill-you-when-this-mission-is-over glare before walking straight ahead so that he would not catch the 'Idiot syndrome'.

Allen resisted the urge to laugh at the sight of Kanda getting scared by a glare sent by Lavi.

* * *

"WHAT THE F***?!"

Allen looked back to see what was going on and regretted it instantly. A strong gust of wind nearly knocked him off the icy hill they were currently climbing. They had deduced (or rather, Kanda deduced, as the other two were busy arguing on which path to go) that since the wind phenomenon was the greatest on this mountain, they should climb it to see if the Innocence was on it.(long sentence O.o'')

It turned out that Lavi had cursed as the wind had nearly thrown him off to the abyss below (nooooooooooo!!!!). Kanda was muttering something that sounded like complaints as he climbed. Lavi finally regained his grip and continued to climb upwards, a stoic look on his face, cursing the fact that he could not use his seal.

As usual, Lavi was the first to reach the summit (or was it Kanda?). The trio stared at the huge cave before them.

"N-ne, La-chan…why don't you go first…"Kanda stuttered (cute~). Lavi 'Che'd' and walked on into the cave cautiously. There is NO WAY he's going to say he's scared. Nope, THE Lavi is NEVER scared.

Just as Kanda and Allen started to follow our beloved La-chan, a lot (and I do mean A LOT) of akuma appeared in front of them. Five level two akuma charged at them and started slashing at them with their hands that looked a lot like knives. The trio activated their Innocence and charged towards the akuma.

This time, however, Lavi and Kanda's Innocence started to glow a strange blue light. Before they had the chance to say "huh?", Lavi and Kanda's Innocence backfired on them. Cursing, Allen used his arms to shield himself. The trio was thrown back by the force that was emitting from the blue light. All of the akuma let out a strangled scream before bursting into oblivion (ha-ha. Oblivion.).

Regaining his composure, Lavi steadied himself and looked at his Innocence. His hammer was glowing a weird blue and did not seem to accept his commands. 'F***…'he cursed in his head. Kanda on the other hand, was wondering why Mugen was not responding.

'Oh no…'Allen thought, 'The Innocence did react to the switch…this can't possibly get any worse…'

As if on cue, Tyki Mikk appeared in front of all of them, clapping his hands in a slow, sarcastic way. "Bravo…that was a spectacular show indeed…"he droned, smirking.

'It just got worse…'Allen thought, gaping at the Noah that appeared in front of them.

Lavi scowled. 'Stupid Innocence really chose a _brilliant_ time to refuse my commands…'he thought, trying to force his commands through his Innocence which seemed to refuse to grow bigger.

Kanda frowned. 'This never happened before…why now?' he thought, trying to figure out a way to make is Innocence work.

Tyki smirked, this was too easy. The samurai boy seemed confused and Walker seemed troubled. None had made any move on him so far.

Lavi managed to get a hold on himself, he tried to release a fire seal, but instead of fire, it was ice that came out like a serpent and headed towards Tyki who simply let it pass through him.

Allen charged at Tyki, attempting to slash him but passed through Tyki easily.

"Tease…"Tyki muttered, letting out a hoard of Tease that swarmed around them.

Lavi immediately attacked the Tease with the "Ice-serpent" as Kanda slashed at them effortlessly. 'At least I can still attack with it…"

Tyki and Allen were battling against each other. Allen was getting slower and more tired while Tyki continued to evade his attacks with absolutely not a single scratch on him.

Kanda seized the chance when Tyki and the tease were distracted and ran up to where the Innocence was held in the cave. He slashed apart the "tentacles" that were holding onto the Innocence. He quickly stuffed the Innocence into his jacket.

Suddenly, Tyki received a message from the Earl. He broke off from the fight that Allen was in, using Tease as the distraction. A smirk went across his face.

"I apologize for this inconvenient drop out…"He tipped his hat and let the Tease come back to him, leaving the trio staring at him, panting. Tyki smirked and turned around before disappearing. "Next time…Exorcists…"

**Me: Once again, I APOLOGISE!!!!!SORRYSORYSORRY!!!*bowing***

**Toga: -.-'' I think they got the message…**

**Me*looks up, happy again* PLEASE REVIEW(and I suck at describing battles…forgive me…)**


End file.
